


Loose Cannon

by BellarkeBelle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Party, SO MUCH FLUFF, a little princess mechanic, i made finn into a fuckboy i'm sorry, raven reyes is drunk it's great and everyone's happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarkeBelle/pseuds/BellarkeBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is drunk and it's better than anyone had hoped for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Cannon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a little break in my hiatus for a piece of trash fluff because I just needed my babies happy and ridiculous for a second
> 
> expect another break from hiatus soon because sometimes I don't work on my monster bellarke and procrastinate with ficlets instead
> 
> (Also I do not condone alcohol culture I think it's kind of gross tbh but they're idiots, okay?)

Raven was drunk. Like, _drunk_ drunk.

No one really had really known what drunk Raven would be like, because she was usually still sober long after the rest of them were tripping on nothing and mumbling into pillows, but it turned out that drunk Raven was _fun_ \- not that there had ever been any doubt, of course.

“Anyway, here’s Wonderwall.” Finn slurred, fumbling at the beat-up guitar.

“Shut up, Finn.” Raven shouted, unnecessarily loud as she stomped over and took the poor instrument away from it’s abuser.

“Raven!” Finn exclaimed, eyes wide and surprised, “I didn’t know you were going to be here.” He said for the fourth time that night.

“I didn’t know you were going to be lame. Wait, yes I did. You’re always lame. You’re like, the king of lame.”

“You’re very pretty.” Finn grinned, sliding off the stool millimeter by unsteady millimeter.

“I’m sorry, was I not clear? I don’t like you. I think you stink. Big time stink. Like, you make me want to throw up when I see you stink.”

There may have been a reply after that, but nobody heard it, because they were all too busy watching to see what Raven would do next. She had whirled around, one hand pinching her nose and the other flapping around limply, forgotten, as she scanned the room.

“I need a drink.”

“Uh, maybe hold off on that a while, Ray.” Clarke suggested, catching Raven by the elbow and guiding her to the couch. She went, but grudgingly.

“You’re such a mom.” She pouted, “Like, a pretty mom, but a mom. Like a MILF!” Raven giggled.

Murphy glanced up from where he had been contemplating the bubbles on the edge of his cup. “MILF.” He agreed, nodding.

“Shut up, Murphy, everyone knows you’re a virgin.”

Murphy looked back at his drink.

“Isn’t this supposed to be a party? Turn up the music!” Raven called, jumping to her feet and promptly toppling back on to the couch and into Clarke’s lap.

A mess of shaggy curls popped out of the kitchen, “Everything okay in here?” Bellamy called.

“Yeah, all good, Raven’s just drunk.” Clarke smiled wryly, one half of her mouth twisting up.

“Raven? Drunk? Ah, man, snacks are on hold everybody! Raven’s drunk!” He punched the air, whisking off his apron and running to join the crowd surrounding the tipsy mechanic. Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Does anybody wanna make out?” Raven’s head lolled in her friend’s lap as her glassy eyes drifted lazily over the party-goers. “I don’t actually like kissing though, I mean more like mutual orgasms. I like orgasms.”

“Okay! That’s it, Raven’s going to bed, say goodnight, everybody! It was fun while it lasted but all good things must come to an end, come on, Raven.” Clarke jumped up, hauling the brunette to her feet and over one shoulder.

“My hand gets boring, you know? I thought I could spice it up a bit, use a different hand. Connected to a different person.” Raven mumbled, unfazed. “Clarke, are we going to go make out?”

“No, Ray, you’re going to bed.”

“Are you coming?”

“No, Ray.”

Raven looked down at the hand not currently wrapped around Clarke’s shoulder’s. “Guess it’s just you and me then, Kid.”

“I would totally help you out if you weren’t wasted!” Murphy called from his seat.

“Thanks, Murph, maybe when I’m sober I’ll help un-virginize you.” Raven called back, grinning.

**********************

“Murphy’s hot.”

“So you’ve said, now finish your water and get under the covers.”

“You’re bossy.” Raven pouted. “I’m totally going to un-virginize him.”

“You do that.” Clarke took the now empty glass and replaced it with a full one, setting it down on the nightstand next to the advil.

“Do you think Bellamy would eat me out again if I asked nicely?” Her friend mumbles into the pillow.

“No.”

“Why not?” Raven whines.

“Because Bellamy is very committed to eating me out. Exclusively.”

“You don’t have to be greedy about it.” She says it sagely, like she’s giving indispensable advice.

“Raven, go to sleep.”

“Can Murphy sleep with me?”

“Some other time, maybe.”

“I want to ride his face.”

“I know, Sweetie.”

When it looked like Raven was going to stay put, Clarke got up, almost making it out of the room before:

“Clarke?”

The blonde sighed, “Yes, Ray?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Get some rest, okay?”

She never got a reply, because her idiot friend with a libido the size of her home state had finally passed out. Clarke sighed in relief before walking straight into a very solid chest.

“Bellamy is very committed to eating you out exclusively, huh?” He was doing that smirking thing where he pretended he was cool and not president of the mythology club on campus.

“If you were listening that long you could have at least come in to help.” Clarke rolled her eyes, pushing past him.

“I didn’t think Raven jumping me would be the kind of help you had in mind.”

“Good point.” She nodded, “But, actually, since we’re on the topic…” Clarke trailed off, spinning to face him, a wicked grin teasing her lips.

Bellamy groaned, “Come here.” He relented, pulling her into the room across the hall.

It looked like the snacks were just going to have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Do you love drunk Raven as much as I do? 
> 
> Come find me on my tumblrPersephoneClarke


End file.
